


The Gays World Tour

by Seebaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, atsumus sneaky whats new, autistic sakusa kiyoomi because im projecting, i based sakusa around my germaphobia so it might be ooc?, maybe not idk lol, poSsIbly smuT IdK, this ship controls me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seebaa/pseuds/Seebaa
Summary: "I'm an ex-student, top of my class, praised immensely, we should have no hassle getting in the program.""Pfft," Atsumu rolled his eyes, "yer so blunt ya don't even know when yer braggin'!""No, I'm aware that was a brag."Atsumu grabbed his things and turned back around, a cheeky grin on his face,"Alright, mister high' n' mighty, let's go."OrAtsumu finds a program through Sakusas university, and tries to convince him to lie about being his boyfriend so they can travel the world.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. "This is stupid"

Sakusa Kiyoomi despises romance. 

The thought of sharing such intimate places with another person was baffling to him. He wouldn't even let his parents in this bedroom, if given the chance. He's never had a significant other, and that's never bothered him. He had no intent in finding one either, he was quite happy living for his self and seculding into his routines. An important part of said routine, was Volleyball. It wasn't a hard decision, going pro, he knew that's what he wanted from the mere age of 8; but he also acknowledged he wouldn't be able to play forever, hense the university studies and PhD. Basically, Kiyoomi routines were the only thing fueling him and supporting him through everyday life.

But, of course, that wasn't enough for Miya Atsumu. That's why he's outside Kiyoomis door, hand politely tucked into his pockets.

Joining The Black Jackles had simultaneously been the best and worst decision Kiyoomi had ever made. It was a Division 1 team, so they were good, held to high standards. He loves the challenge that came with everyone's eyes on him, despite the overwhelming pressure and panic that floods him. However, joining had consequences too. For one, he was away from his cousin for the first time ever, which honestly scared him shitless. He's always had Motoya with him, and now he has to fend for himself in this unforgiving, harsh reality of a world. Then came his new team mates. Most, if not all of them, seem to have some degree of respect for him. They give him space and congratulate him with curt nods instead of rough claps. They accept when he leaves practice quickly to debrief in his own, safe apartment. They understand when he leaves during celebrations without warning, because that's just how he works. They were always so nice to him, it almost made him uncomfortable. 

However, the "monsters" were a different story. Bokutos rough claps to his back, Hinatas insistent bugging of why he always left so early, and of course, Atsumu Miya, and his refusal to let Kiyoomi leave events without explanations; these are just things he's learnt to deal with, he has no control, besides traumatizing Bokuto into apologizing everything he hits him.

But they have never, ever, tried to invade his safe space. 

So why the fuck, was Atsumu Miya stood at his door? 

"What? What the fuck do you want??" Kiyoomi snapped, eyes analyzing the olders slouched position from the small slit his door chain had given way to,  
"I have a proposition!" The blond said quickly, shifting from foot the foot in an anxious manner,  
"Whatever it is, it can wait. I told you this was the one place I don't want you to ever come, did that just go in one ear and out the other??"  
"Well-" Atsumu started, lolling his head to the side,  
"It can, but the sooner the better, ya know?"  
Silence.  
"You're not coming in."  
"'tis fine, I can tell you through the door."  
Atsumu fished a pile of paper out of his bag,  
"Ya ever wanted to travel the world, Omi-kun?"  
"Not particularly, no."  
"Great! Me too!" He stated, completely ignoring the previous statement,  
"Well!! I was doin' some research, annndddd.." He shuffled though his papers, pulling out a partially bright pamphlet,  
"This is yer uni, right?"  
"It used to be," Kiyoomi mumbled, studying the emblem printed on the paper,  
"Who told you that?"  
"Well, that's not relevant right now. Look!"  
He held the pamphlet through the slit of the door, a foxkill grin smothering his face. 

Kiyoomi carefully pulled it into his space, grasping in between the index and middle finger of his right hand. He swung it open, making a mental note of all the bacteria that he had flung into his air. He read the first sentence and stopped,

"Miya what the FUCK is this??"  
"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! See-" he slipped his hand through the door, much to Kiyoomis dismay,  
"Yer University is holding some kinda world tour thingy- something about encouraging people from all over the world to study abroad- and I think we should sign up! Look, it clearly reads here that tjey are interested in same sex couples and inter-rasical couples to represnt diversity-"  
"Miya," Kiyoomi interrupted, staring him down like he'd just slaughted an old lady,  
"We're not, nor will ever be, partners!"  
"Obviously," he huffed.  
"...so you want me to lie?"  
"Yup!"  
"Were you dropped or something as a baby? I'm not lying to my previous unverity to go overseas, especially not with you. Plus, it's clear they want some token gay couple to win over the left. I'm not going to feed into their bullshit propergander and become some sorta political pawn. Good night."

Kiyoomi threw the pamphlet back into the hallway, before slamming the door. 

"Ya didn't let me finish!!" A muffled voice shouted from the hallway, provoking Kiyoomi to dramatically turn towards the ruckus,  
"The "political pawns" get free travel and accommodation!!"

That night was more than just sleepless.

What the hell was that country bumpkin problem? Barging into his one safe space and implying he would do such ridiculous things? He would never sell his sexuality to convince naïve children to move halfway across the world, to attend a university in a language they don't speak, only to be mistreated just as all the other LGBT kids were.

Disgusting.

...

Hang on.

He shot up in his bed and started at the wall. A dumb, stupid, reckless, very very dumb idea just spawn in his head.

What if he went, and then just told people not to attend.

It was silly, petty even, but the idea of taking from something that took from you was almost exhilarating. He could turn up, do the talks or whatever, praise them, then if he gets the chance, get the kids alone and tell them how things really are at high, up tight rich schools.

The idea was flawed, but also so perfect. What was the worst that could happen? Who's going to snitch on him? The kids? It was free for him, which means it comes right out of the universities own pockets (which, by the way, he had a large helping in funding). 

He kept repeating the same 3 words,

"This is stupid"

The said it all through the night, all through his morning routine, his warmups, his practice, his wind-downs;

And especially as he approach Atsumu after practice.

"Listen," he spurted quickly, not really knowing how to start this conversation.  
Atsumu jumped, hand clasped over his heart,  
"Jesus Omi-Omi, don't jus' sneak up on a guy like that, 'put 'im in cardiac arrest!-"  
"I'll go with you."

Atsumu blinked once, then twice, then once more, eyes wide with both excitement and fear,  
"What? Didn't you go on a rant 'bout how it was a "disgusting idea" and that you didn't wanna be used as a so called "political pawn"?"  
"Yes, and I still stand by that. That's why I'm agreeing to go with you, to ruin them through their own games."  
Atsumu stared, then laughed,  
"Damn Omi! I didn't take ya to be the rebellious type!"  
"I'm a man of many surprises." Kiyoomi growled,  
"Clearly. Anyway, if we wanna go, were gonna hav' to do it now, so we can hav' a better chance of gettin'in."  
"I'm an ex-student, top of my class, praised immensely, we should have no hassle getting in the program."  
"Pfft," Atsumu rolled his eyes, "yer so blunt ya don't even know when yer braggin'!"  
"No, I'm aware that was a brag."  
Atsumu grabbed his things and turned back around, a cheeky grin on his face,  
"Alright, mister high' n' mighty, let's go."


	2. Legal Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ya have real nice handwrittin', Omi-Omi~"  
> Kiyoomi looked up from his forms, eyes heavy and uncertain,  
> "Thank you, yours is neater than I though it would be."  
> Atsumu scoffed a laugh, averting his attention back to his pen,  
> "Better than nuttin, I guess."

"Ya have real nice handwrittin', Omi-Omi~"  
Kiyoomi looked up from his forms, eyes heavy and uncertain,  
"Thank you, yours is neater than I though it would be."  
Atsumu scoffed a laugh, averting his attention back to his pen,  
"Better than nuttin, I guess."

They sat in silence for the rest of the time, the university lobby eerily quiet for that late at night. Kiyoomi noted Atsumus breathing. It was deep, a lot slower than his, contradicting his bouncing leg and tense shoulders. He had his lip tucked in his teeth, pulling at a piece of dead skin that hung from them. Kiyoomi cringed, watching how the dead cells sparate and pull, revealing the new, immature skin below.

"Hey- do you have any aliments?"  
"What?"  
Atsumu looked up from his papers,  
"It's askin' if my partner has a disabilities."  
Kiyoomi narrowed his brow, eyes furrowed into an uncertain stare,

"ASD"  
"Huh?"  
"I have ASD."  
"Okay," he nodded, scribbling down the letters,  
"What's that mean again?"  
"Autism Spectrum Disorder."  
Atsumu mouth formed an "o", before he slowly continued writing, glancing over at Kiyoomi every so often.

He hates that.

It pissed him off, when people act like that. Like he's suddenly frail and sensitive.  
Yes, he's autistic. Yes, he struggles with overstimulation and the expression of certain emotions. Yes, it's limited him in different parts of his life where he wish he could simply just be; but the last thing he wants is for Atsumu to dance around him as if he's sat on eggshells.

"Stop that." He snapped, pushing away from the table in an attempt to advert the boring eyes he felt on his skin.  
"Stop what, Omi-kun?"  
"Stop looking at me, I'm not any different than I was five minutes ago, so why are you so interested now?"  
Atsumu looked down at his hands, spinning the pen in his fingers,  
"Sorry, I was jus' thinkin' 'bout how I've been treatin' ya-"  
"Don't! Stop possessing over it like treating me an different than you do now is going to fix anything, it's just going to make things worst! So shut the fuck up and forget it happened. It's always been there, you just didn't know till now."

They were silent again, safe for the scratching of pens,  
"'m sorry, Kiyoomi."  
"What?" He mumbled, flick through the pages for an missed questions,  
"Sorry for making you upset, I jus'- well, I guess I was just a bit shocked."  
Kiyoomi grunted,  
"I told you to shut up."  
"I know, and I will. I want ya to know I'm yer friend, okay?" Atsumu whispered, trying to keep their conversation private despite the empty lobby,  
"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, and I never wanted too."   
He paused,  
"Thank you for sharin' that with me."  
Kiyoomi blinked,  
"What? I had to tell you, it's for a legal form."  
"Well, yeah, but ya could be lied- and ya didn't. Hey, let's swap papers or somethin', these questions are gettin' invasive lol."  
"Did you just say "lol" out loud?"  
"Yeah, and?"

3 months later, they stood in an airport, huddled in coats and protective gear,  
"Yer ready, Omi Omi?"  
Kiyoomi swallowed thickly, then nodded  
"Of course."  
"Alrighty, England- here we come!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha I updated what are the odds xx

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha wow look at me actually posting wow. Anyway Sakusas germaphobia is heavily influenced by more own experiences, so Idk how in character these seem I'm just project lol. 
> 
> Ah well, it's bed time, see you soon!! (No promises oop)


End file.
